my_armyfandomcom-20200214-history
Baseball cards
Model: Name (year-note) $price (as of 2013) 2008 #David Weathers (2008) - $1.39 #Ken Griffey Jr. (2008) - $2.00 #Matt Holliday (2008) - $1.50 #Shane Victorino (2008) - $1.50 #Jason Kendall (2008) - $1.50 #Adam Lind (2008) - $2.00 #Casey Janssen (2008) - $1.00 #Aaron Hill (2008) - $1.40 #Josh Banks (2008-Rookie) - $1.25 #Dan Haren (2008) - $2.00 #Shannon Stewart (2008) - $1.40 #Kurt Suzuki (2008) - $1.75 #Fernando Hernandez (2008) - $1.25 #Melky Cabrera (2008-Opening Day) - $1.40 #Andy Phillips (2008) - $2.00 #Derek Jeter (2008) - $1.25 #Mickey Mantle (2008-remake) - $6.00+ #Alex Rodriguez (2008-toppstown.com online card) - $2.00 #Rafael Soriano (2008) - $1.40 #Kelly Johnson (2008-Opening Day) - $1.40 #Vladimir Guerrero (2008) - $1.00 #John Lackey (2008) - $1.40 #Orlando Cabrera (2008) - $1.40 #Rich Aurilia (2008) - $1.40 #Jack Taschner (2008) - $1.75 #Tim Lincecum (2008) - $2.00 #Omar Vizquel (2008) - $1.20 #Fredi Gonzalez (2008) - $2.00 #Jeremy Hermida (2008) - $2.00 #Anibal Sanchez (2008) - $1.40 #Hanley Ramirez (2008) - $2.00 #Miguel Olivo (2008) - $1.40 #Chris Seddon (2008) - $2.00 #Ronny Paulino (2008) - $1.75 #Jason Bay (2008) - $2.00 #Roy Oswalt (2008) - $1.20 #Hunter Pence (2008-2 of them) - $2.10 #Manny Ramirez (2008) - $1.90 #Kevin Youkilis (2008) - $1.90 #Jon Lester (2008) - $2.00 #Jeremy Guthrie (2008) - $1.40 #Chris Ray (2008) - $1.40 #Radhames Liz (2008-Opening Day) - $1.40 #Carlos Pena (2008) - $2.00 #Grady Sizemore (2008) - $1.50 #Josh Barfield (2008) - $1.40 #Ryan Garko (2008) - $1.40 #Kenny Lofton (2008) - $1.40 #Conor Jackson (2008) - $1.40 #Scott Linebrink (2008) - $1.00 #Heath Phillips (2008) - $2.00 #Donny Lucy (2008) - $2.10 #Jim Thome (2008-Starquest) - $1.00 #Willy Mo Pena (2008) - $1.50 #Felip Lopez (2008) - $1.40 #Shawn Hill (2008-Newspaper article clip) - $1.50 #Ross Detwiler (2008) - $1.40 #Milton Bradley (2008) - $1.30 #Brad Wilkerson (2008) - $1.40 #Geoff Jenkins (2008) - $1.40 #Ross Gload (2008) - $1.40 #Billy Butler (2008) - $2.00 #Brian Giles (2008) - $1.40 #Jake Peavy (2008-Starquest) - $1.00 #Jeff Kent (2008) - $1.40 #Andrew Jones (2008) - $1.40 #Jonathan Broxton (2008) - $1.40 #Mark Mulder (2008) - $2.00 #David Eckstein (2008) - $1.40 #Jason Isringhausen (2008) - $1.70 #Shawn Green (2008) - $1.40 #Carlos Delgado (2008) - $1.40 #John Maine (2008) - $1.75 #Carlos Beltran (2008) - $2.00 #David Wright (2008-Topps of the Class) - $1.60 #Jason Barlett (2008) - $1.40 #Denard Span (2008) - $1.40 #Mike Huckabee (2008-GOP) $1.00 #AL Leaders (2008-Kazmir, Santana, Bedard) - $3.00 #Ichiro (2008-Starquest) - $1.25 #Alex Rodriguez (2008) - $1.40 *''Total ~ $119'' 2007 *Troy Glaus (2007) - $1.50 *Brian Stokes (2007) - $1.50 *Stephen Drew (2007) - $1.50 *Justin Verlander (2007) - $1.70 *Lastings Milledge (2007) - $1.50 *''Total ~ $7.70'' 2006 *Craig Biggio (2006) - $2.00 2005 *Todd Helton (2005) - $2.50 *Matt Clement (2005) - $2.50 *Mark Prior (2005) - $2.50 *Logan Kensing (2005) - $2.50 *Terrmel Sledge (2005) - $2.50 *''Total ~ $12.5'' 2004 *Jason Young (2004) - $2.75 *Terry Adams (2004) - $2.75 *Carlos Delgado (2004) - $2.75 *Mark Ellis (2004) - $2.75 *Rodrigo Rosario (2004) - $2.75 *Nomar Garciaparra (2004) - $2.75 *''Total ~ $16.5'' 2003 *Jorge Piedra *Scott Schoeweis *Octavio Dotel *Brandon Backe *David Riske *Billy Kock *Jon Rauch *''Total ~ $21'' 2002 *Shawn Chacon - $3.00 2001 *Babe Ruth remake - $6.25 1996 *Garret Anderson - $3.00 1994 *Bill McMillon *Paul Wilson *''Total ~ $6'' 1993 *Joe Boever *Tom Bolton *''Total ~$6'' 1992 *Chris Beasly *Bud Black *Chuck Knoblovich *''Total ~ $10'' 1991 *Nolan Ryan - $1.00 1990 *Luis Rivera *Alan Trammel *Bryn Smith *Barlett Giamatti *''Total ~ $13'' 1989 *Geronimo Berroa - $3.00 1988 *Rick Honeycutt *Dave Johnson *Cecillio Guante *Gerald Perry *Donnie Moore *Wade Boggs *''Total ~$20'' 1987 *Bob Ojeda - $3.00 *Herm Winningham - $3.00 1986 *Doyle Alexander - $3.00 *Mark Clear - $3.00 1985 *Charles Hudson *Tom Yeryzer *Lee Smith *Tim Foli *Say Howell *Ken Griffey *Len Barker *Claudell Washington *Bruce Kison *Bob Grich *Brad Wellman *Jeff Leonard *Bill Madlock *Rich Gedman *Rick Dempsey *Scott McGregor *John Shelby *Tony Bernazard *Larry Parish *Tom Brookens *Bubby Ramos *Dan Schatzeder *Doney Flynn *Jeff Reardon *Houston Jimenez *''Total ~ $75'' 1981 *Randy Lerch *Mike Scott *''Total ~ $8'' GRAND TOTAL Grand total is $344.95. That's assuming every card is sold at it's max price. Even if they sold for $1 a piece, I would get over $150 dollars (I have 158 cards).